Spirit and Blues
by Wild Rhov
Summary: When Juvia sees Gray kissing Lucy, she runs to a pub to drink away her sorrows, and there she meets Loke getting drunk to forget about Lucy. Over drinks and blues music, two people who have known nothing but rejection finally find acceptance with one another. LokexJuvia with hints of GraLu. Crack pairing that works!


_A/N: I seem to be in the mood to "break in" couples. I posted the first M fic for _Yankee-kun to Megane-chan_ (FT fans might remember "Fairy Megane," the crossover Hiro-sensei did with his former assistant, YKTMC mangaka Yoshikawa Miki) and now the first Rated M for Loke and Juvia. Huzzah for crack pairings! _XD

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Fairy Tail_, but I do own the lyrics to _Blue Sky Is Crying_. It's a twelve-bar-blues song I wrote a while back. It's mine. You can't have it.__ BTW, the name of this pub and the drink names are all real. I kid you not!_

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit and Blues<strong>

a _Fairy Tail _fanfic

by Rhov

"White Russian."

The bartender set the drink down with a glassy clink. Juvia lifted the tumbler and stared at the milky drink with its dirty bottom. Unceremoniously, she tipped it back and let the burning spirits sear her throat. Not as good as Mirajane's alcoholic concoctions, but today she had to settle for this random pub she found in a darker area of Magnolia.

The Wonky Donkey. Even the pub's name was questionable.

But Juvia did not care, not tonight. Tonight she just wanted to lose herself. She ignored the men trying to hit on her. Most of the patrons sensed the gloominess surrounding her like storm clouds and kept clear. Finally, one dared to sit beside her.

"Gimme a Red Lion," he requested from the bartender, then immediately buried his head into his arms.

Juvia was shocked at such depression in his voice. Not to mention he sounded familiar. The pub's blue and green neon lights distorted the color of his hair, but she figured it must be red or orange. He wore a business suit. She figured he was either a workman off from a particularly hard day at the office, or a man who just got dumped while on a date.

She had never heard of a Red Lion, so she watched the bartender make it with such grace, it was more like watching an artist than a drink server. Grand Marnier, gin, lemon juice, orange juice, shaken, strained, lemon twist on the glass. She was about to tell her neighbor his drink had arrived when a band started up. Someone with a deep, gravelly voice began to sing the blues.

_The blue sky is crying,_  
><em>Tears rolling down my window pane.<em>  
><em>Ooooh, the blue sky is crying,<em>  
><em>Tears rolling down my window pane.<em>  
><em>I was searching for my girl tonight,<em>  
><em>Found her standing out in the rain.<em>

_I caught my baby with a guy,_  
><em>And my poor heart began to break.<em>  
><em>Yeah, I caught my girl, saw her with that guy,<em>  
><em>And my heart, it began to break.<em>  
><em>You sure know how to hurt me, baby,<em>  
><em>Don't know how much more I can take.<em>

_My baby, she left me,_  
><em>But I'll find my way back home.<em>  
><em>Yeah, my baby, she done left me,<em>  
><em>But I will find my way back home, I will,<em>  
><em>'Cuz I've been down this road before,<em>  
><em>Another path that I have roamed.<em>

"Appropriate. Just fucking appropriate," Juvia's neighbor mumbled. Finally, he rose his head up and saw her. "Forgive my language, miss...Juvia?" he gasped in surprise.

She recognized him now with his blue-tinted glasses slightly askew and his orange mane ruffled from stress. "Loke! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same. At least you're still wanted in Fairy Tail," he grumbled. He lifted his drink, took a sip, and hissed at the biting citrus. "Lucy told me to get lost. I did. There's no good alcohol in the Spirit World, so I was hoping I could waste the night here."

"Juvia was asked to leave, too," she frowned. "Juvia saw Gray-sama kissing someone. It made Juvia cry. Juvia can't help it. Juvia loves Gray-sama so much! But then Mirajane asked Juvia to leave. Juvia's tears almost drowned Romeo and Wendy. So Juvia came here. Juvia wishes she could drown herself!"

"Hey, don't talk like that," Loke frowned. He then lifted his glass to her. "Here's to rejection!"

"What sort of toast is that?" she shouted angrily, wondering if he was mocking her pain.

"If I made a toast to your beautiful eyes, you might think I was flirting with you."

She glared at him suspiciously.

"See, just like that. So, here's to rejection, lost loves, and failures of the heart. May karma be kinder to us in the future."

"To karma," she nodded and tapped her glass to his. The drink tasted a little better now, and Juvia ordered a second. "So, did Lucy call you out only to send you away?"

"No, I came out on my own and happened to interrupt her with a certain someone."

Juvia's eyes turned to daggers. "Gray-sama!"

"Yup, with Gray-sama...uh, well, with Gray," Loke corrected, and sipped some more of his drink to cover over his mistake. "So, you saw them, too?"

"Yes," she glowered as if she could set her drink on fire.

"Did you leave before or after Natsu found out?"

"Um...I guess before?" she said, leaving it as a question.

"Then you missed the fireworks. I might have yelled a little too loudly when I saw the two. Natsu overheard and went berserk with jealousy. Erza and Mirajane together had to subdue him. Master told Gray to walk Lucy home while he had a stern talk with Natsu. I began following to keep her safe since it was late, and that was when she told me to get lost." Loke tipped his drink back and downed the last of it. "I do _not_ want to think about what they might be up to, alone together in her house."

"Neither does Juvia!" Loke could see the steam rising from her indignant face. "Stupid Lucy!"

"Hey, she's still my owner," the Lion Spirit warned loyally.

"I wish Gray-sama was Juvia's owner." She pouted and drank a little more. The drink was starting to really taste good now.

"Why?" Loke frowned. "It doesn't mean the person will fall in love with you." He drank more and stared down into his glass. "I told her she could call on me at any time, and does she? No! I fight her enemies, and does she even give me a little kiss of thanks? No! I only went on one lousy date this whole time, and she never forgave me for it. Now she's off with that stupid exhibitionist."

"Hey, that's my Gray-sama!" she warned.

"Stupid Gray."

"Stupid Lucy."

Loke slouched some more but did not like that his glass was empty. "That White Russian looks good. Bet I can one-up it." He waved to the bartender. "Dirty White Mother." He looked back over to Juvia. "Brandy instead of vodka."

Juvia finished her drink. "Juvia can one-up that," she bragged and told the bartender, "I want a Screaming Orgasm."

"Sweet," Loke chuckled. Both creamy drinks arrived. "Ya know," Loke said, "I am the leader of the Twelve Zodiacs, second most powerful Spirit in the Celestial World besides the king himself. I could have any woman I want. Lucy doesn't know what she's missing."

"Oh yeah?" Juvia smirked, drinking her glass too fast. "Juvia was one of Phantom Lord's Element Four, known and feared throughout Fiore. Gray-sama, he's nothing but Natsu's lapdog!"

"Stupid Lucy," Loke muttered.

"Stupid Gray-sama," she said spitefully.

They both guzzled until they finished their drinks, then slammed the glasses down. Juvia giggled, unsure why, but drinking and venting made the pain in her heart vanish. Loke smiled at her. Juvia was rather cute when she smiled. Her blue hair was adorable, her eyes large and so expressive, her skin pale and pretty, and every outfit he had seen her wear, from winter frock to summery dress, looked amazing on her curvy body.

The blues band finished a down-n-dirty instrumental solo, and the singer began again with his growly words and down-home honesty.

_Went to drown my sorrows_  
><em>But the rain, it beat me there.<em>  
><em>Went to the watering hole to drown my sorrows<em>  
><em>But the rain, it beat me there.<em>  
><em>Now it's raining, raining, raining,<em>  
><em>Rain rolling down my face everywhere.<em>

_Now, I don't hate you, baby,_  
><em>I try not to hold a grudge.<em>  
><em>No, I don't hate you, you foolish girl,<em>  
><em>I ain't one to hold a grudge,<em>  
><em>So I'll drown my heart in whiskey,<em>  
><em>Get so drunk, I won't wanna budge.<em>

_I toast this drink to memories,_  
><em>Bright days when it was me and you.<em>  
><em>I toast this drink to sorrows,<em>  
><em>Dark days when you weren't so true.<em>  
><em>I'll keep toasting to you, baby,<em>  
><em>'Til I'm so toasted, I'll forget about you.<em>

"Hey bartender! Gimme a Blond-Headed Slut." Loke grinned over to Juvia. "Not that I'm partial to hair color."

Juvia giggled at the dirty drink name and its reference to Lucy. Then she noticed her glass was empty as well. "Okay, Juvia will have a..." She had to think about it. "Cock Sucking Cowboy," she ordered.

"Haha! Good one!" Loke guffawed.

Their drinks arrived together. They lifted the glasses, and clinked them.

"To sluts and cock-suckers," Loke cheered.

"_Kanpai!_" Juvia whooped, then tipped the shot glass all the way back while Loke sipped the butterscotch Schnapps, Jägermeister, and milk cocktail. "Gray-sama can have that whiny bitch."

"Yeah, and Lucy can have that idiot stripper."

Together, both declared, "He/She'll see!" Then they laughed.

"Yeah, but," Loke confessed, staring at the yellow glow of his drink contemplatively, "I do hope she can be happy."

"Juvia feels the same," she sighed in admittance and ate some potato chips she knew would ease the pain of the hangover to come. "Juvia wants Gray-sama to be happy."

"I'm Lucy's Spirit. I have to protect her, even if it means stepping back and letting her be with another guy."

Juvia pouted and patted his shoulder. "Poor Loke. Loke-sama is stuck taking care of Lucy, whether you want to or not."

"S'not so bad," he muttered. "Lucy's a good owner."

"But to always have an owner! It's like slavery. Juvia does not like it. Loke-sama should be free to come and go, not always at the beck and call of Lucy. Loke-sama should be free to travel anywhere, to hang around whoever Loke-sama feels like, to love whoever Loke-sama wants."

"To some degree, I can," he shrugged. "I can enter the Human World without Lucy calling upon me, I can appear anywhere I want, I have some friends in Blue Pegasus as well as Fairy Tail, and love...I can love anyone. Lucy doesn't control that part of me at all." He finished the last of the drink. "I need a cheer-me-up drink and more bourbon. Yo," he waved to the bartender. "Kiss On The Lips."

Juvia felt herself sipping into the murky pool of inebriation as the alcohol put a soft glaze over everything. Already, her eyes were getting hazy, her ears only faintly heard the blues band, and her fingers could barely feel her cold glass. So she hardly realized she had moved until she felt her hands holding Loke's cheeks and felt her lips on his. It was only a quick kiss, and she pulled back to judge his response. She was rewarded by the cute blush reddening Loke's cheeks. For a playboy, he sure was easy to tease.

"Oh," she said with feigned innocence. "Juvia thought Loke-sama was requesting that. My mistake."

She vaguely saw the predatory look in Loke's eyes as he smirked at her. "I just noticed, you're calling me Loke-sama."

"Is that a problem?"

"In my life, only Capricorn has ever called me _sama_. Hearing a woman call me that...it's sort of a turn-on." His drink arrived, and Loke picked it up without taking his eyes off of her. "Aren't you going to order something?"

She looked at her empty shot glass. Any more and she would probably pass out, but she didn't care at this point. "Sure, Juvia wants a..." and she smirked slyly, "...Bosom Caresser."

Loke felt heated blood rushing straight out of his brain and down to his pants. "God, I would comply if we weren't in this dirty pub!"

She smiled with a naughty titter and rose from her seat. "Gotta powder my nose."

Stumbling slightly and holding onto every chair she passed, she made her way to the bathroom. After emptying all the alcohol from her bladder, she stared in the mirror, straightened her blue hair, tugged her hat on straight, and checked her teeth to make sure the drinks had not tinted them into a weird color.

"Juvia, it's crazy," she told herself, but she no longer cared.

She turned out of the bathroom. As soon as she stepped through the door, someone grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. She jolted in shock and was about to turn to water to escape the hold, but the lips on hers tasted familiar. Her eyes cleared just long enough to see an orange mane and blue glasses. She relaxed into the kiss and hummed as it put a pink tint to the fogginess in her brain.

"I canceled your drink," Loke said, and his lips played their way down her cheek and to her neck. "That Bosom Caresser..." His hand groped at her breast and made her gasp. "That's not what you need."

"Loke-sama," she hissed in embarrassment.

"Ya know what you need?" He pulled away and stared straight into her shocked blue eyes. "You need a Long Sloe Comfortable Screw Against The Wall."

Her mouth dropped and her heart thumped rapidly. That was probably the dirtiest drink name in the world, and he looked ready to make it come true right here, right outside the women's restroom. She was startled when she felt something hot and hard press against her lower stomach.

"Loke-sama, not here!"

"Somewhere else, then?" he grinned.

She was about to answer but realized what he was asking. She had not told him simply _no_. She just said _not here_. Did she want this somewhere else, then? "There's a hotel down the street," she whispered, feeling her cheeks blush hot.

"I already paid for the drinks." He gave her a devilish smirk. "You can pay me back."

"No!" she declared. She wanted to laugh when Loke's horny smile suddenly drooped. "Not a payback. Just what we need tonight. Juvia is not a girl who puts out for money."

"Duly noted, Miss Element Four," he chuckled.

"Lead the way, Mister Leader of the Zodiacs."

As they weaved their way through the bar, the blues band was finishing up their song.

_Went to the well to drown my pain,_  
><em>Found a chick, she was hurting, too.<em>  
><em>We were both drinking away our pain.<em>  
><em>She talked of her guy, I talked of you.<em>  
><em>Now don't you hate me, baby,<em>  
><em>I only did what you would do.<em>

_Took her home and loved her madly,_  
><em>And I put you out of my mind,<em>  
><em>That's right, I took her home and loved her madly, madly, madly,<em>  
><em>And not once did you come to mind,<em>  
><em>'Cuz I found a new love, baby,<em>  
><em>After you sure didn't treat me kind.<em>

_Yeah, the blue sky is crying,_  
><em>Tears rolling down my window pane.<em>  
><em>Oooh, the blue sky is crying,<em>  
><em>Tears rolling down my window pane.<em>  
><em>But I found a new love, you foolish girl,<em>  
><em>So I'll leave you out there in the rain.<em>

They walked down the streets of Magnolia holding onto one another, whooping and not caring about the stares they got. Loke took care of the hotel and brought her up to the room.

Juvia was no stranger to the ways of the bedroom. She had boyfriends before, one of them a serious one she had thought would last forever. However, she had never had sex while drunk. She acted in ways she knew she normally would not do. She was more wild than natural, and she did not care.

Everything felt...fuzzy. Time seemed to leap. First, they were pressed up against a wall groping one another. Suddenly, they were sitting on a desk with a lamp knocked over and Loke's hand traveled up her thigh. Then she was stumbling with him, locked in a kiss, as they tripped over eagerly to the bed. There were mere flashes of lucidity between foggy wildness.

The alcohol put a blur on everything. Even as Loke pounced on top of her and kissed her throat, she wanted more just so she could feel it through the foggy ethanol fumes.

"Nip harder," she groaned.

Loke let out a soft growl as he bit and sucked on her throat, not caring that he was leaving marks anyone would be able to see. He would normally never take a drunk woman, but he had too much that night as well. The gentleman-within had fallen asleep, letting the Lion break free: dangerous, carnivorous, and starving for fresh meat.

Besides, it was not like he did not know what he was doing. He managed to keep his head clear enough to listen to Juvia, waiting for her to suddenly tell him no. He expected her to sober up and reject him. Either she really was too drunk, or she needed this random fuck as much as he did. She responded to every touch, and her hands washed over him like the gentle lapping of a lake. Her blue hair quickly lost its perfect curl and splayed out wildly over the pillows.

"Strip me," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled and eagerly got to work.

Juvia did not mean to just order him around, but she had to be honest: she was too uncoordinated to work the buttons on her dress. Loke at least seemed to have a slightly better tolerance, and he flicked each button with nimble fingers.

She thought of Gray only once. She thought how foolish she was to have loved him so madly that she even joined his guild. However, she made friends in Fairy Tail, and she met Loke. Now she was being treated with more attention than ever in her life. As she struggled out of her blouse and let her bra be pulled away, she felt herself giving in to his animalistic passion. His hands were fierce and teased her into wanting more. His lips seemed to have an instinct at finding every sensitive spot on her body. She gasped so many times, and these were just touches and kisses so far.

Her head faded into fog for a moment, and when she was aware again, Loke was talking.

"Are you sure?"

She had to wake her brain up to find out what just happened. Somehow, he got hers and his clothes off, and she was naked under him. She realized just what was about to happen and felt her heart leap in a moment of fear. She knew she was too drunk to fully enjoy this. However, right then, she did not care. She was aching to be filled, her body tingled with alcohol and hot hickeys, and all she wanted was to be screwed until she passed out.

"Juvia wants Loke-sama," she whispered hotly.

That made him smile wildly. "Damn, I love it when you call me that. But...well, don't get angry at me for asking, but...are you a virgin? Because I know we're both drunk and I don't want to..."

"Juvia has done it many times before," she said. "Juvia is drunk, yes, but Juvia wants Loke-sama tonight. Please, Loke-sama, please make love to Juvia."

Loke looked shocked for a moment and even blushed. "Wow, that sounds sexy," he chuckled, truly stunned at how her words affected him so potently. "If you had merely said _please fuck me_ I probably would have deemed you too drunk and backed off, but..._please make love to me_? Sheesh! How can I resist such a cute request?"

He quickly put on a condom, then leaned over and kissed her. Juvia squirmed as she felt him teasing her, rubbing across her, poking without entering. She whimpered and tried to pull him down.

"You sure you're sure?" he asked, half playful, half truly serious in wanting to make sure she was willing.

"Yes already!" she yelled.

With gentle eyes, he watched her for just a moment longer, taking in her whole face and making sure she was watching him before continuing. "Please don't regret it in the morning."

Through the haze, she felt him slide inside. As if to make room for his wide girth, some of the alcohol was thrust out of her head. She felt a moment of perfect lucidity and looked up in shock. She wondered for a moment why she was doing this. Revenge? Anger? Desperation? Yet as she felt Loke slowly slide back and thrust in again, those negative thoughts were shoved away. Why couldn't a woman simply have sex with a man who showed some interest in her?

Whether this was a one-night stand or the beginning of something more, that would have to wait until morning. Tonight, Juvia just wanted to feel loved, to be wanted, to desire someone and not be constantly rejected.

Acceptance!

That was what she craved more than anything. All her life, she was pushed aside, hated, made fun of. Phantom Lord tolerated her only because of her strength. She had desperately wanted to be accepted in Fairy Tail, and she finally was. Now she dearly wanted to be accepted into a man's heart. If not Gray, why not Loke?

"Do you accept me?" It was the alcohol asking that, but part of her wondered, too. Just why was Loke doing this?

He paused and looked down at her. "You know, I've had women ask 'do you love me' while in the middle of sex, and of course I have to lie and say yes, but...do I accept you? That's a new one."

"You can always lie," she pouted.

"No, not to a question like that, only because I was thinking the same thing. Really, we're so much alike, it's scary." He leaned over her sweaty body and gave her a kiss. "People use us as a tool, want us for our power, nothing more. Even when we find friends, we want more. We want love! Yet we can't even find that. We crave attention and never get it. People think little of us because we tend to get obsessive, but that's purely because it's the only way we know how to show love. We're too scared to lose the person we care for, so we grab hold and never want to let go. All we want is acceptance, but all we get is rejection."

Juvia perfectly understood what he meant.

"But you accept me, Juvia. You're not like those girls I used to hang around who just wanted to brag about their pretty boyfriend. You don't care what I look like. Also, I'm not like those people in Phantom Lord who want you just because you have amazing magic. I don't care what magic you have. We can accept one another purely for who we are. I don't think there's another person in Fairy Tail who would understand me like you do, Juvia. So yes," and he kissed her gently. "I accept you, and I dearly hope you accept me. Don't think I'm doing this to spite Lucy. Don't think this is a rebound. I don't do that sort of petty thing. This is just the two of us wanting love and giving love. Nothing more, nothing less. Just acceptance."

Those were the words she needed to hear. In fact, she had so dearly wanted to be told that, she felt a tear drip down her cheek.

"Now, now," Loke laughed, softly wiping the drop aside. "My little blue rain-woman is drizzling. Guess I need to cheer away those dark clouds."

He scooped her up and held her tightly as he moved her to sit on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and the new position thrust her down even more onto him. She cried out as he thrust deep inside, completely filling her, and pressed deep against her back wall. The pain pushed through the alcohol fog and made it feel so good.

"I think you like that," he chuckled lasciviously.

Loke watched her cheeks turn cute and pink as she tried to hide the faces she was making. Seeing her bite her lip made him smile. Everything about this woman was adorable, from the gasps she gave to the drawn out wails, to how she bit her finger after squealing like that, as if ashamed of her own voice.

"Juvia," he crooned.

"Loke-sama!"

Damn, but he loved to hear her call him that! He leaned backwards and let her ride him. Juvia's gasps took on a rhythm, and Loke watched her breasts like a catnip toy. He simply had to play with them! When he grabbed them, Juvia tightened on him and cried out. Feeling that tenseness almost made him lose control. He firmed up his muscles to hold back a little longer. He wanted her to be utterly pleased by him, so even when he heard her screaming and felt her constrict on him, Loke gritted and held back. With such an amazing lover, it was not easy, but he managed to stop himself from coming as she wailed in an orgasm.

Then, with Juvia still catching her breath, he flipped their positions fast, placed her head on the pillow, and slammed into her. With her body still floating on a high, he pounded into her, going wild this time, not gentle. Immediately, Juvia was screaming and clawing at his shoulders.

"Too much! Loke-sama is too much!"

"That's what I want to hear," he smirked, and a second later he felt her clench on him again.

Juvia was shocked. She had never orgasmed twice in a row like that. With her last boyfriend, he usually finished off before she was even halfway there. Yet Loke continued at her, grabbing her hips to slam in harder. She heard his breathing getting ragged and wondered how he could manage to last this long.

"Loke-samaaaa!" she screamed.

"J-Juvia!" he strained.

This time she felt him come first, and the throb and pressure drove her over the edge. Her whole body shuddered in sensitivity. She knew she could not take anymore, and she was willing to beg him to stop. Luckily, Loke collapsed a bit, barely holding himself up with his arms. His breaths came harsh and scratchy. She ran her fingers through his fluffy orange hair and felt a smile drift lazily onto her face.

"You..." he panted, "You're pretty damn good."

It made her blush and giggle. "Juvia could say the same for Loke-sama."

He pulled out and collapsed beside her. "No regrets?"

She shook her head and cuddled next to him. "Juvia's only regret is the Cock Sucking Cowboy. Juvia is going to have a bad headache tomorrow."

He rolled partially on top of her. "Then I'll have to take care of you in the morning. I guess that means I should stay the night."

She smiled and caressed Loke's face. "Juvia would like that."

**The End**


End file.
